


Taking in the view

by Magicandmalice



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gift Fic, Hiking, M/M, Wet Levi, cute and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 02:30:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1881714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicandmalice/pseuds/Magicandmalice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“See Levi, isn't it nice to just be taking some time away from work and everyone back at home? Just us and the great outdoors.” Eren said happily as he ducked under a low hanging tree branch. Laughing happily as leaves of gold and crimson rained down on him as he passed and  sticking in his already messy hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking in the view

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angrywindex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angrywindex/gifts).



> Okay so this is a Birthday Gift fic for CaptainsTeacup (on tumblr) also known as Angrywindex on Ao3. I hope this is what you where hoping for. A short and sweet hike in the woods in fall. 
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!
> 
> Anyone interested in the fanart that goes with this fic can find it on my tumblr at http://magicandmalice.tumblr.com/  
> tagged under 'Taking in the view'.
> 
> Or you can just find it here http://magicandmalice.tumblr.com/post/90511291166/happy-birthday-captainsteacup-this-was-drawn-by

“See Levi, isn't it nice to just be taking some time away from work and everyone back at home? Just us and the great outdoors.” Eren said happily as he ducked under a low hanging tree branch. Laughing happily as leaves of gold and crimson rained down on him as he passed and sticking in his already messy hair. 

Levi just sighed once more at the sight, already making plans for taking a shower for at least an hour once they got back to their apartment tomorrow night. He loved Eren, he really did. But the next time the brat had the brilliant idea to go on an over night hike in the middle of October. He was going to make him sleep on the couch for a solid month. It was damned cold. 

“A vacation is nice I won't deny. But did you have to pick an activity that is so... filthy?” Levi grumbled as he followed after his lover. The things he did to make the adorable little shit happy baffled him at times.

It wasn't that he wasn't enjoying the work out that came with a hike up Blood Mt, a steady upward several hour trek, but he had already slipped twice on a rocky path and ended up in the icy creek. Soaking his pants from the knees down. God only knew what kind of bacteria was in that water, he didn't care how clean it looked. Not to mention all the dirt that just seemed to stick to his damn clothing. The breeze that had seemed merely cool and refreshing to him earlier, now turned his once comfortable jeans into a cold and stiff material and felt like a block of ice encasing each leg.

He was trying his best not to bitch to much though. Eren had spent a good amount of time planning this trip and he didn't want to upset his lover over something so stupid as uncomfortable clothing and some dirt. He just had to get to the top of the Mt. and set up camp and he could change. A little discomfort on his part was easy to over look if it made Eren happy.

“Don't be that way Levi. Your were enjoying it until you landed in the creek. Besides look at the view. And the air just feels so clean up here.” Eren said turning to face his lover as they crested a ridge, giving them a breath taking view of the tree line falling away and looking out over the neighboring mountains and hills that rolled in gentle waves as far as they could see in any direction.

The retort that rested on the tip of his tongue died as he looked up and saw Eren and the view directly behind him.

The beautiful brunette standing on an outcrop of rock, sunlight filtering through the tree tops and giving tan skin a golden like glow. Teal eyes lit up in the joy of being out side and with Levi, with no other distractions around. The smile on the young mans face one of complete contentment and happiness. For a moment Levi thought the only thing missing was a pair of brilliant white wings on his lover to complete the look. As he looked like he could so easily step of that ledge and fly away.

“Beautiful.” Levi breathed gray eyes soft as they remained on his lovers lovely form.

”What?” Eren asked, confused by the look his lover was giving him. It was rare to get such an unguarded look of affection from Levi anywhere but the privacy of their home.

“I said it's beautiful.” Levi said coming to stand next to the taller man. Reaching up he wrapped his hand around the back of the others neck and pulled him into a brief, firm kiss. Letting him go he offered a smile to Eren as he stepped back.

“I suddenly find myself enjoying this hike much more. Come on, let's get to the top. I can't wait to see the view we get from there.” Levi purred as he started up once more, leaving Eren to rush after him.

The thought of that shower being shoved to the back of his mind for now as he decided maybe this hiking thing wasn't as bad as he thought. No, if it put a smile like that on his beloved's face, he could easily do this again.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://magicandmalice.tumblr.com/)


End file.
